Shugo Chara:New Generation!
by DarckLove
Summary: Esta historia es despues de shugo chara party! Despues de un año ikuto regresa a japon junto con su padre!...Para su mala noticia amu se fue a estudiar al extranjero.. nuevos personajes y nuevos charas..pondran a ikuto de cabeza en especial sierta chica.. quien sera? descubreloo!
1. Chapter 1

Bueno Esta Es Mi Primera Historia Espero Queles Guste n.n!

Shugo Chara No Me Peretenete! Que?! Si No Me Pertenese..No Se De Quien Sea XD

Shugo Chara:New Generetion! Cap1:Alice?

Ikuto bajaba de un avion junto con su padre, de vuelta a japon

Ikuto:Por Fin Regrese Amu..

En Otro Lugar..

Alice:(DESPIERTA)

Mama:Alice!el desayunoo!

Alice:uh? Ya voy!

que fastidio..

Baja...

Mama:Alice!mira lo que te ise!

Alice:Me da igual..

Judhit:One-cha!bailemooss!

Alice:no

Judhit:u.u que fria..

Alice:(ME LLAMO AYAME ALICE..TENGO 17 AÑOS..NO TENGO AMIGOS,NI LOS NECESITO..POR OBRA DEL MALDITO DESTINO MEJOR DICHO POR LA CULPA DE MI MADRE ESTAMOS EN JAPON..YO SOY DE LONDRES..)

Alexander:Judhit! deja de moverte como spagutti!

Alice:grasias por la comida..(QUE FASTIDO..NO ME GUSTA ESTAR AQUI..SOLO ESTOY AQUI POR UN MOTIVO ENCONTRAR AMI PADRE)

EN OTRO LADO..

ikuto:bueno dias sr,hinamori..

Mama de amu:Ikutooop-kun! que sorpresa! cuando regresaste!

Ikuto:ayer en la noche..por fin encontre ami padre y desidimos regresar a japon..

Mama de amu:que alegriaa!

Ikuto:disculpe interrumpirla..pero esta amu..

Mama de amu:lamento desirte esto pero..amu se fue a estudiar a francia

Ikuto:o.o Que?

Mama de amu:si es que le ofresieron una beca por sus altas calificaciones y ella y su padre estab aya..lo siento..

Ikuto:amu..?siento ierma tan rapido pero se me ase tarde para la escuala..adios

Mama de amu:vuelve pronto!

EN OTRO LADO..

Alice:mm otra ves llegue tarde..

Utau:mooo!ikuto donde te metiste!

Kukuai:trainquila utau..

Abren la puerta del salon..

Utau:ikuto!?

Mestro:?

Alice:siento llegar tarde pero..me cambiaron de salon..como es inicio de clases..

Todos:KIAAA!Alice-san!esto es un seño estudiare con ella!

Maestro:bien pasqa puedes sentarte aya..

Alice:deacuer..(NO PUEDP TERMINAR DE HABLAR CUANDO DE PRONTO ALGO LA EMPUJO)

Ikuto:disculpe por llegar tarde..?

Alice:(TIRADA EN EL PISO)duele..

Ikuto:disculpa yo..

Todos:lindas bragas alice!

Alice:que?

Ikuto:dejame ayudarte..(LE OFRESE LA MANO)

Alice:(GOLPEA SU MANO)no necesito tu ayuda..ni la de nadien,ademas fijate bien

Utau:oye!el te quiso ayudar..

Alice:tu que te metes..

Maestro:basta!alice ve a sentarte..

Alice:valla que fastidio( POR QUE AMI ME PASAN ESTAS COSAS U.U)

Maestro:bien y tu eres?

Ikuto:a?


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno aqui les traigo el segundo capitulo de mi historia

Ikuto:Mi nombre es tsukiyomi ikuto...

Chicas:es tan lindoo! es muy sexy!

Alice:(no entiendo que le ven a ese tipo)

Maestro:bien puedes sentarte en algun lugar de los aseintos vasios que quedan..

Ikuto:grasias...

Tiempo despues...

Alice:(hasta que por fin se acavo)..

Chico:alice-san!

Alice:?

Chico:lindas bragas..son tan sexy..

Alice:o.o!

Chico:podrias mostrarnos mas..

Alice:malditos..

Sale corriendo

Alice:(por que ami!..toda mi vida es un desastre..yo solo quiero!)

Entra a su casa..

Mama:alice-chan!

Alice:dejenme en paz!

Se ensierra en su cuarto..

Alice:por que todo me sale mal...desde que recuerdo todo esta mal..

Flashback

Papa:alice-chan prometo qu regresare..

Alice:lo prometes..

Papa:si n.n

Fin flashback

Alice:en ese entonces era tansolo una niña tonta de 7 años.. alice baka!..yo solamente quiero...

Se queda dormida..

En otra parte

Yoru:ikuto!

Ikuto:aora no yoru..tengo que hacer esta tarea..(por culpa de a quella chica de cabellos grises no me pueso consentrar)

En otra parte..

Amu:me pregunto como estaran los demas..

Ran:amu-chan!

Amu:que sucede?

Miki:un huevo x..

Tadese:amu-chan..

Amu:hi!

Al dia siguiente..

Alice:?maldicion..me quede dormida..?! qqquue! rayos es estooo!

ALICE OBSERVA 3 HUEVOS QUE ESTABAN EN SIMA DE SU BARRIGA..

Alice:huevos?pero como?tengo que buscar en internet alguna respuesta logica para esto!..

Mama:alice-chan!e desayuno!

Alice:nada! no hay nada! ni que fuera una gallina humana!

Judhit:one-chan!

ABRE LA PUERTA

Alice:o.o!

Judhit:are? tan temprano y estan en la compu..deja eso y vente a desayunar..

Alice:aora voy..(maldicion..mi vida mas arruinada!? y aora que ago?)

Bueno y aqui termino el segundo cap

La verdad no tendre dia espesifico para subir capitulos..pero no los are esperar mucho..

Dejen reviews

Adios n.n

Nota:Que le pasa a alice! no entiendo como puede desir..QUE LE VEN A ESE TIPO! Alice:es la verdad ¬¬..

yo:sabes que las fans te ikuto te mataran?

Alice:hum..no me importa..

Yo:aa!eres tan genial..pero deja a ikuto en paz


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno otra ves yo con otro capitulo mas de mi historia..

Cap3:charas?..que es eso?acaso se come?..parte 1..

Alice:aora que hago?..

Mama:alice! que bajes ya!

Alice:ya voy!(SE RA MEJOR QUE ME LOS LLEVE ALA ESCUELA)

LOS METE EN LA MOCHILA..

Alice:no tengo hambre..mama ademas se me ara tarde para la escuela..(**SEVA**)

Alice:(que ago?..ya se!..lo unico que puedo hacer es estar tranquila y ya! n.n)

(**LLEGA ALA ESCUELA****)**

Ikuto:?,,(esa chica?)..?

Yoru:mira ikuto tiene un huevo!..esta apunto de nacer!..

Ikuto:eso parece..

Alice:(maldito huevo!..se mueve demasiado!..y todos lo notan..!)

(**TOCA EL TIMBRE**)

Maestra:muy bien..vamos a empesar la classe..de hoy!

Alice:(que fastidio..al menos ese huevo dejo de molestar)..?

Chico:(**LES DA UNA NOTA**)...

Alice(chico:alice-san..hoy en la ora de descanso me podrias enseñar que bragas trais puestas hoy?)..o.o!(**HACE BOLA EL PAPEL,SE LAVANTA Y SALE CORRIENDO**)

Maestra:oye!alice!..

Ikuto:yo voy por ella maestra..

Maestra:bien ikuto-kun!pero no se tarden..

Ikuto:hi..(**SE LE VANTA Y SALE CORRIENDO TRAS ALICE)**

Alice:(por que?!..esta verguenza!..)

(**SUBE ALA ASOTEA**)..

Alice:(**AGITADA**)..(**SE SUBE EN EL BARANDAL DE LA ASOTEA**)ya no puedo mas con esto..(**MIRA AL PISO**)..todo me sale mal

Ikuto:(**LA MIRA**)oye!

Alice:(**VOLTEA**)..?tu?

Ikuto:oye..(**SE ACERCA UN POCO A ELLA**)oye por que no bajas de ahi..no se que es lo que estas asiendo..pero baja..

Alice:(**SIERRA EL PU****ÑO**)no te acerques!..eso es tu culpa!..

Ikuto:(**SE DETIENE**)...eh?

Alice:si no me huvieras tumbado..nadien se estaria burlando de mi!

Ikuto:oye(**INTENTA ACERCARSE**)

Alice:te dije que no te acercaras(**DA UN PASO ATRAS Y SE RESVALA**)o.o!

Ikuto:o.o!..

Bueno que tal he!..

Sepone muy bueno..bueno solo espero que alice no muera XD..

adios!


	4. Chapter 4

La espera termino!

Aqui esta la segunda parte del capitulo! Espero que les guste! n.n

Cap4:charas?..que es eso?acaso se come?..parte 2..

Alice:te dije que no te acercaras(**DA UN PASO ATRAS Y SE RESVALA**)o.o!

Ikuto:o.o!..yoru! transformacion!.

Yoru:hi!..

Ikuto:ore no kokoro an lock!

Alice:?el huevo..brilla?..(**SE TRANSFORMA**)chara nai:gothic neko!

Ikuto:chara nai:black lynx!..

Yoru:ikuto mira!

Alice:que es esto?! oh?(**MIRA AL SUELO**)me caigo!

Shanna:usua tus patas!..

Alice:hhii!..(**CAE DE 4 PATAS Y BRINCA AL TECHO**)tu saliste del huevo?

Shanna:si! soy shanna! tu personalidad!..

Alice:mi personalidad?

Ikuto:pero balla que sexi gatita tenemos aqui..(**SE DESTRANFORMA**)

Alice:he?que confuso..(**SE DESMAYA..**)

Ikuto:oye!..

**TIEMPO DESPUES...**

Alice:(**DESPIERTA**)donde..donde estoy?

Shanna:alice-chan!

Alice:tu?

Ikuto:y yo!

Alice:(**GRITA**)que haces tu aqui?

Ikuto:bueno te desmayaste no podia dejarte sola.. n.n

Alice:y tu sabes que es esa cosa?

Ikuto:bueno ellos son charas..salen de nuestros deseos del corazon..ellos son como una personalidad alternativa para nosotros..

Alice:deseo..eso me parece tan absusrdo..

Ikuto,yoru y shanna se sorprenden..

Alice:?..

Yoru:ikuto los otrs dos huevos se volvieron huevos x!

Ikuto:jum..mira lo que causaste..aora tenemos que purificarlos..

**DEPRONTO ALGUIEN LLEGA.**

Dey:no tan rapido..

Ellos:?..

Dey:esos huevos son mios!

Bueno aqui acavo otro cap mas!

Se que estuvo corto..pero mañana traire el segundo cap.. donde aclarare la aparencia de todos los personajes..si de ikuto,utau, y kukai tanbien ya que la escuala tiene un nuevo uniforme..

Si les ha gustado mi historia y quieren darme ideas pues dejen un reviews!


	5. Chapter 5

Bueno como lo prometido es deuda aqui esta otro cap mas de mi historia..

cap 5:charas?..que es eso?acaso se come?..parte final..

Dey:esos huevos son mios!

Alice:quien demonios eres tu?

Dey:yo linda soy harume dey!(**SU PELO ES NEGRO CON OJOS ROJOS..EL CUERPO PERFECTAMENTE DESARROLADO AL IGUAL QUE EL DE IKUTO**)

Ikuto:esoso huevos son de ella!

Dey:pero tanbien pueden ser del embrio!kuki transformacion!.

Kuki:hii!

Dey:oreno kokoro an lock!..

Alice:vaya otro loco.. o.o

Dey:podrias callarte este es mi momento! :3 chara nai:fallen angel..(**SU TRANSFORMACION SON UNAS ALAS NEGRA,SU TRAJE ES SOLAMENTE UN PANTALON DE CUERO YA QUE EL PECHO LO TIENE TOTALMENTE AL DESCUBIERTO**)

Dey:si quieren esos huevos tendran que pelear con tra mi!.

Ikuto:tss..yoru transformacion!(SE TRANSFORMA)

Shanna:alice-chan que hacemos?

Alice:..

Ikuto:alice!

Alice:(que ago?todo esto es tan raro..)o.o!

**FLASHBACK**

Ikuto:ellos son el deseo de nuestros corazones..como una personalidad alternativa..

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Dey:esos es todo lo mejor que tienes gato!

Ikuto:jum..aora veras maldito!(**LO GOLPEA**)

Dey:maldito..

Alice:..

Shanna:alice-chan!

Alice:se lo que tengo que hacer..shanna!

Shanna:hii!..

Alice:watashino kokoro an lock! chara nai:gothic neko(**SU TRANSFORMACION SON UNAS GARRAS, Y COLA DE GATO QUE SUSTITULLEN SUS MANOS Y PIES,SU VESTIMENTA SON UN TOP Y UN CHOR DE COLOR NEGRO Y TIENE UN CASCABEL EN EL CUELLO**)

Alice:shanna! demuestrame lo que podemos hacer..

Shanna:hi.

Dey:o.o!

Alice:maullido sonico!

Dey:(**SALE VOLANDO**)maldita!

Ikuto:o.o(**MIRA SU BOLSILLO DEL PANTALON Y SACA SU LLAVE**)por que brilla?..talvez..alice!

Alice:?

Ikuto:ten..(**LE ARROJA LA LLAVE**)

Alice:y que ago con esto?

Ikuto:esa llave te sirvira para purificar los huevos..solo apunta asi aellos..

Alice:esta bien..(**APUTA CON LA LLAVE ASI LOS HUEVOS**)

Dey:que?noo!

Alice:aun no acavo con tigo..garras negras

Dey:(**SE DESTRANFORMA**)esto no se quedara asi kuki..

Kuki:adioss!(**DESAPARESEN**)..

Alice:uff..(**SE DESTRANFORMA**)

Ikuto:(**SE DESTRANFORMA**)oye!

Alice:?

Ikuto:tienes algo que es mio..

Alice:a si..ten (**SE LA AVIENTA**)bueno me voy..

Ikuto:oye espera!

Alice:? que quieres?

Ikuto:quiero que seamos amigos..

Alice:o.o!(**UN AMIGO?**)jum no te necesito..

Ikuto:anda..amiga n.n

Alice: : ! no me digas asi..

Utau:ikutoo!estas bien..(**UTAU AORA TIENE EL PELO UN POCO MAS CORTO Y SUELTO SON UNA DIADEMA..SU VESTIDO AORA ES BLANCO CON NEGRO CON CRUSES COMO ADORNO**)

Kukai:sentimos la presencia de huevos x(**KUKAI TIENE EL PELO UN POCO MAS LARGO..USA UN PANTALON NEGRO Y SU CAMISA ES BLANCA**)

Utau:?(por que esa chica tiene charas?)

Alice:(**MIRA LOS CHARAS DE KUKAI UTAU**)

Ikuto:vez no somos los unicos alice..

Alice:siento eso pero me voy..shanna vamonos..

Shanna:hii! adioss!1

Yoru:adiiioss!

Utau:que susedio aqui?

Ikuto:(**VAYA..ALICE ME RECUERDA..AMI**)

bueno aqui acavo otro cap mas..

les contare un poco sobre alice..

ella tiene un pasado muy duro..nunca tuvo amigos...solo tuvo asu padre..asi que ppor eso es asi de mala con los demas..pero pues ikuto la ara entrar en razon..muy a su estilo..de dey.. el sera un rival de ambos..que ikuto odiara mas por celos?

bueno mejor ni les digo mas por que les contare todo y eso noo!

grasias por sus reviews! n.n


	6. Chapter 6

bueno aqui esta un capitulo mas de mi historia!..

perdonen la tardansa es que estaba biendo el anime de...¨kamisama hajimemashita¨..¨k¨y ¨medaka box abnormal¨ que por sierto se acavara su temporada TnT..

bueno empesemos con la historia..

cap6:amigo?por que rayos quieres ser mi amigo?

NORMAL POV

eran la 1 am..alice estaba durmiedo profundamente..asta que depronto sintio unas lamidas en su naris que iso que despertada irritadamente..

Alice:mmm-sobnolienta

Shanna:alice-chan!despiesta nyan!..-**GRITABA LA NEKO**-.

Alice:oh?...-**BOSTEZA****-**..que sucede shanna?

Shanna:esque..-**CON UN TONO DE PENA****-**tengo ambre!nyan!

Alice:que?! pero no tiene mucho que te di de comer sardinas..

Shanna:supondo que no me llene nyan..jejeje :3

Alice:acaso ustedes los charas no tiene llenadera?

Shanna:jajajaj creo que no nyan!..adana quiero comer..!

Alice:esta bien..voy..-**SALE DE SU CUARTO Y EMPISA BAJAR LAS ESCALERAS PENSANDO**-que pasara aora?todavia falta que esos 2 huevos se habran solo espero que no me causen problemas..

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE...**

Utau:mooo!kukai..apurate llegaremos tarde..

Kukai:si me ayudaras un poco con tus cosas..ten por seguro que llegariamos.

Utau:tu eres fuerte..puedes solo..pero anda camina mas rapido!

Kukai:esta bien ya voy..

Alice:adios mama..

Mama:adios mi amor que te vayaa bien!..

Alice:aah-**SUSPIRA**-..parece que llegare tarde de nuevo ala escuela..

Shanna:eso no es problema..chara chenji!

**derrepente a alice se le pusieron cola y orejas de neko..**

Alice:esto no es necesariooo!

shanna:saltoo!..

Alice:oye shanna esto es genial!..

**desia la chica de pelo gris..por que le gustaba esa sensacion de adrenalia que sentia al saltar de techo en techo..**

Alice:sii!

Ikuto:parese que la novata se esta divirtiendo-**DIJO EL PELI AZUL QUIEN A EL TANBIEN SE LE ASIA TARDE PARA IR ALA ESCUELA Y AVIA HECHO CHARA CHENJI CON YORU..**

**alice al ver ikuto se distrajo y se golpeo con una antena de una casa...**

Alice:duele-**SOBANDOSE SU CABEZA**-..

Ikuto:anda apurate que se nos ara tarde para la escuala-**SONRREIA EL PELI AZUL AL VER COMO SE GOLPEO ALICE..**

Alice:eh?tu no me mandas..se que se me hace tarde asi que no me apures..

En la escuala...

Todos:o.o! miren alice y ikuto llegaron juntos!...salndran?

**alice al escuchar todo eso..solo se dispuso dar unos pasos alfrente y desir**

Alice:si piensan que yo y este neko callejero salimos..estan muy equivocados..yo jamas saldria con alguien como el..-**DESIA ALGO ENOJADA POR LOS PENSAMIENTOS MAL PENSADOS DE TODOS**-

Todos:oohh!

Ikuto:si ella tiene razon..-**DESIA ACERCANDOSE A ALICE**-yo tanpoco saldria con alguien como ella..ademas somos amigos-**DESISA CON UNA SONRRISA PICARA**-

Alice:deja de desir que somos amigos!-**DESIA FRIAMENTE LA CHICA**-

Maestra:que es este escandalo..vayan todos a sus lugares...

Todos:hii!

Maestra:bien! esto es la classe de musica..donde buscamos estimular su talento..

Alice:blablabla-**PENZABA ALICE**-

Maestra:bien!empesemos..aver aver aver..ah! tuu!-**DESIA LA MAESTRA AMENASORAMENTE APUNTABA CON UN DEDO A ALICE PARA QUE PASARA AL FRENTE**-

Alice:eh?yo que?-**DESIA FRIAMENTE ANTE TAL ACTO DE LA MAESTRA**-

Maestra:ven!pasa alfrente y cantanos una cancion..

Alice:(que! yo no puedo cantar con tantas personas juntas..)

Ikuto:que te pasa..pechos grandes?-**DESIA EL PELI AZUL AL VERTAN FRUSTRADA A LA CHICA**-

Alice:eh?maldito pervertido!dejame enpaz!

Maestra:alice.

Alice:hii..-**DIO UNOS CUANTOS PASOS AL FRENTE..Y COMENSO A CANTAR**-

Todos:ya callenla!canta horrible!..que desafinada-**COMENTABAN TODOS LO CHICAS Y CHICOS DEL SALON**-

Maestra:bbbasta!no cantes mas!..aver..utau-chan!tu pasa y demuestranos como se ase!

Utau:hii!..

**con tal comentario que iso la maestra alice empu****ño sus manos y salio corriendo asia la asotea.****(YO:parese que a nuestra protagonista le gusta la asotea..W)**

Maestra:oye! alice!..que le pasa a esa niña..

Ikuto:descuide maestra yo voy por ella..

Maestra:claro ikuto-kun..pero date prisa..

Ikuto:hi-**TERMINANDO DE DESIR ESO SALIO CORRIENDO TRAS LA CHICA**-..

Alice:mataku..pero la maestra tiene razon yo soy un desastre en eso de la musica..utau es mejor que yo..

May:no digas eso.

Aice:eh?-**DESIA MIETRAS MIRABA QUE UNO DE LOS DOS HUEVOS QUE QUEDAVAN SE ABVIA ELEVADO Y ABIERTO FRENTE A ELLA**-

May:tu tienes una voz diferente..solo que la verguenza no te deja sacarla a flote..

Alice:pero..yo

**no termino su frase cuando miro que un huevo x anda por ayi..y ella no podia dejarlo ir..**

Shanna:alice-chan..un huvo x nyan!

May:dejame demostrartelo..agamos una transformacion!

Alice:pero yo..

May:que vamos dije..

Alice:hhi!-**DIJO UN POCO ASUSTADA POR EL COMPORTAMIENDO DE MAY**-watachino kokoro an lock!..(**SE TRANFORMA**)chara nai:silver rock

**la chica se transformo,sus ropas cambiaron..tenia una falda negra..y una blusa de tirantes blanca,arriva de esta tenia una chamarra de cuero..tenia tanbien unas botas teni de tipo converse asta las rodillas,su pelo estaba adornado por un broche de calavera..y para temina esta tenia una gitarra..negra con adornos de sirculos blancos..**

Alice:whou!..

May:sabia que te gustaria..pero ese huevo x hay que encagarnos de el..

Alice:bien..-**EMPESO A CANTAR..**-

**su voz era totalmente diferente a la de ases unos momentos..ya no tenia verguenza asi que cantab muy hermoso..**

Alice:bien!..lo ise..

Shanna:genial!alice-chan cantaste genial nyan!..

Alice:grasias..

Ikuto:concuerdo con ella..-**DIJO IKUTO ASECANDOSE SIJILOSAMENTE**-

Alice:tu?! que ase aqui-**SE QUITO SU TRANSFORMACION**-

Ikuto:bueno saliste corriendo..me preocupe y me imagine que estarias aqui..-**DIJO SONRRIEDNO,COSA QUE NO LE CAUSO GRASIA ALA CHICA**-

Alice:por que?-**DIJO OCULTANDO SU MIRADA ATRAVES DE SUS FLECOS**-

Ikuto:eh?-**PREGUNTABA EL CHICO POR QUE NO ENTEDIA ESA ACTITUD**-

Alice:por que insites tanto?por que ases esto?..que diablos quieres?-**DIJO FURIASA LA CHICA ANTE AL ACTIDUD QUE EL CHICO MOSTRABA ANTE ELLA**-

Ikuto:ya te loa avia dicho antes..-**DIJO ESTA ASECANDOSE ALA CHICA Y ACORTANDO LA DISTANSIA**-

Alice:?

Ikuto:quiero se tu amigo..

**ante este comentario la chica solo se quedo observandolo fijamente..**

Ikuto:bien que dises?

Alice:ah-**SUSPIRO**-esta bien seras mi amigo con una condicion..

Ikuto:cual?

Alice:que nunca me digas amiga..

Ikuto:por que?-**DIJO CON UNA CARA DE NI****ÑO**-

Alice:por que no me guat..

Ikuto:de acuerdo amiga!

Alice:te dije que no me llamaras asi!..

**bueno aqui termino un capitulo mas..**

**Alice:oye espera..**

**Yo:que pasa alice n.n**

**Alice:no les has dicho a mis lectores como soy fisicamente..**

**Yo:tus lectores?**

**Alice:si yo soy la protagoniats asi que son mios n,n**

**Yo:como digas..bueno alice tiene su cuerpo bastante desarrollado..por eso ikuto la llamo pechos grandes..tiene el cabello gris asta la cintura..y ojos de color morados..**

**Buneo es es todo por mi parte adiooss!**


	7. Chapter 7

**ola...perdone la tardansa..**

**es que me inpire en otros fic que se me olvido este...**

**quiero desirles que hare un one-shot de AMENSIA..lo subire muy pronto para que lo leean..**

**bueno y aqui esta el capituloo! n.n**

**cap****7:sabado..**

**En francia..**

-lindo dia...¿verdad chicas?-desia amu.

-sii es un sabado muy lindoo!-dijo ran

-deveriamos hacer el desayuno para tadase-kun!-dijo suu

-sierto..pero alomejor es esta dormido en su cuarto..-dijo amu..despues de eso su telefono enpezo a sonar.

-amu-chan! tu celular esta sonando..-dijo miki.

-pasamelo miki..-dijo amu

-hii...ten -dijo miki.

-¿?...no conosco este numero..vere quien sera..¿mochomochi?-dijo amu

-amuu!soy yo utau-dijo utau muy emocionada.

-¿utau?..¿como conseguiste mi nuevo numero?-preguntaba amu.

-ayer fui con tu mama por que no me contestabas el otro y me dio este..-diji utau

-oooh..y bien ¿que paso?-dijo amu

-:bueno es que solo queria informarte que en unos meses hre mi primera gira fuara del pais y sera en pariis!-grito utau

-¿deverdad?que alegria!-dijo amu muy animada.

-si lo se a y otra cosa ikuto regreso..-dijo utau.

¿que?...¿ikuto?-pregunto sorprendida.

-¿que susede con ikuto-niisan?-dijo tadase , que resien se despertaba

-¿tadase-kun!?dijo amu para finalizar la llamada de utau sin despedirse-no no susede nada jejeje..¿quieres desayunar?-pregunto nerviosa

-deacuerdo-dijo un tanto extraño por la actitud de amu.

-¿amu?...¿amu?! parece que me colgo-dijo utau trste

**NORLMAL POV**

**eran las 11 am..alice estaba muy dormida asta que..**

-alice-chan!-gritaba shanna.

-aaaa!-grito alice,quien se callo de la cama-shanna!.. ¿que ocurre?-pregunto alice.

alice-chan!es sabado! nyan-dijo shanna

-y que tiene que sea sabado-dijo alice un poco fastidiada.

-que no hay escuela nyan-dijo shanna

-y podremos divertirnos-termino may

-pues ya que me despertaron..tendremos que hacer algo..-dijo alice

**ALICE POV**

**ya han pasado 3 dias desde que may nacio..solo me queda un huevo solo espero que este no sea tan escandaloso como shanna y may..**

alice-chan el desayunoo!-desia la madre de alice.

-ya bajo..priemero reviso mi orendador..¿?una solisitud de amistad de ..Ikutoo!-gritaba alice

-me huele a amor!-dijo alegre may

-jamas digas eso!bien ire a desayunar ya vuelvo..-dijo alice

-nos trais algo de comer nyan-dijo shanna

-de acuerdo-dijo alice para asi bjar a comer

**EN EL DESAYUNO..**

-mama sabes que no puedo estar cominedo grasa!una bailarina como yo no puede comer esas cosas..-dijo llorando judthi.

-yo te veo igual de gorda-dijo alexander.

-alexander! : ..-murmuro judthi

-¿que no puedo desayunar en paz sin los gritos escandalosos de ustedes dos?parece que que yo soy la mayor y no la menor..-desia alice molesta.

.esque tu eres una amargada..-dijo judthi

-bien..me largo-dijo alice levantandose de la mensa

-no tan rapido..recuerda que tienes que sacara la basura...-dijo su madre

-lo are ya que me bañe y cambie-dijo con tono de fastidio

-ok-dijo su madre

**EN OTRO LUGAR..**

-ikutoo!vayamos a jugar al parque! nyan!-desia yoru.

-:bien vamos..pero solo ire a dormir no a jugar..-dijo ikuto

-listo ya me cambie..-dijo alice quien se termino de cambiar,tenia puesto un short negro y una blusa blanca con una calabera negra..y unos botines negro-como no se a donde llevarlas las llevare al parque-dijo alice

-siii y compranos un helado..-grito may.

-esta bien..-dijo alice

**EN EL PARQUE.**

-que ricoo!-decia shanna

-pero sabe mejor el de fresa..-desia may

-este dia esta muy tranquilo..-suspiraba alice

-miau!-dijo un gat

-¿? un ¿neko?-desia alice mientras se acordo de ikuto-ese maldito neko callejero-dijo alice mientras sonrreia.

-¿por que sonrries cuando te acuerdad de mi?-dijo ikito por detras de alice..

-aa!de ¿donde saliste?..mejor dicho ..¿que ases aqui!?-grito desesperada mietras movia sus manos estilo anime.

-el parque es publico..¿que acaso ya no tengo derecho de estar aqui?-desia con una sonrrisa picara.

-bueno yo-dijo alice

-como veo que estas sola te acompañare..-dijo ikuto para sentarse lado de ella

-no es necesario-dijo alice con cara de fastidio

-venga shanna y may juguemos nyan!-dijo yoru

-sii!-dijieron las dos

**NORMAL POV**

**avia una gran silencio entre alice y ikuto..**

**ALICE POV**

**estoy tan nerviosa..¿que?! que tonterias digo por que estoy nerviosa por este idiota..que diablos me pasa..**

-¿me das de tu helado?-me pregunto ikuto

-comprate el tuyo-le dije con indiferencia.

-andale..-me dijo intentando

-nooo-dije,pero despues paso algo inesperado.

**BIEN ASTA AQUI LO DEJO XD**

**PASEN Y COMENTEN..**

**TAMBIEN LAS INVITO A LEER MI OTRA HOSTORIA DE SHUGO CHARA Y EL ONE-SHOT DE AMENSIA.**


	8. Chapter 8

**AU****:siento mucho la demora pero...****¡****AQUI ESTOY!.**

**ALICE:****¡****POR FIN!...las tienes tan abandonadas a tus lectoras.**

**AU:****si lo se u. a peticion de muchas en este capitulo saldra nuestra querida AMU,y es que muchas disen que la odio,pero no es asi es solo que todavia no llega el moemnto en que vuelva a japon y reclame a ikuto,por que si ikuto es de ella no de alice alice tiene a otra personita por ayi y muy pronto su romance no las aburro mas y ¡empecesmos!.**

**NOTA IMPORTANTE****:****bueno hace como dos dias me cree un blog,en el cual hablare de los animes mas viejos asta los mas nuevos que son de esta temporada de primavera,asi que les dejare el link de mi blog espero que este link lo puse todo separado pero todo va junto,para que se mire aqui pero ya en la busqueda los ponen todo junto **

es: alice darkeens . blogspot . mx /

**SHUGO CHARA****:****NEW GENERATION.**

**NORMAL POV.  
**

En francia,el lejano lugar donde hinamori amu se encuentra por un intercambio extrangero por altas calificaciones acordado por la secundaria de japon.

-amu-chan-dijo ran.

-es ora-dijo miki.

-de levantarse desu-dijo su.

-y mirar el brillante dia-dijo dia.

-buenos dias chicas-dijo amu adormilada.

-ya levantate amu-chan tenemos hambre-dijo miki.

-ya voy..solo 5 minutos mas-dijo amu arropandose.

-amu-chan-dijo ran.

-ya pues..ya me quitaron el sueño-dijo amu levantandose.

-pero primero,me bañare y cambiare-dijo amu dirijiendose al baño.

-ok-dijieron al uniso las cuatro charas.

**AMU POV.**

Permitanme presentarme,mi nombre es hinamori amu,tengo 15 años de no soy la niña plana como ikuto me desia antes,ikuto lo extraño tanto no lo he podido olvidar el siempre esta medito en mi cabeza y no puedo vivir en paz el solo pensar que el es tan sexy y que esta soltero y debe de tener a muchas chicas rondandolo..¡NO! el es como desia he estado en francia estudiando,en esta escuela soy mas popular de lo que era antes en el tiempo que llevo aqui conoci a dos chicas que se han convertido en muy buenas amigas una se llama lizette y la otra es caroline son hermanas.

-amu-chan-me dijo tadase.

-buenos dias tadase-kun-le dije con una piensen mal,,tadase tambien esta aqui por lo mismo que yo por sus altas calificaciones,como el intercambio ofrecia un departamento con dos abitaciones el se tubo que quedar con migo,ya no me gusta ni nada de eso ,aora lo quiero como un bue amigo.

-ya esta listo el desayuno-le dije a tadase.

-muchas gracias amu-chan-me dijo sentandose en la mesa para desayunar.

-bien,yo me tengo que ir con lizette y caroline,acordamos ir al centro comercial-dije asi agarrando mis cosas para irme.

-que te vaya bien-dijo tadase.

**EN EL CENTRO COMERCIAL...**

-¡amu!-dijo lizette.

-¡amu-chan!-dijo caroline lanzandose encima de amu.

-¡oye!ESPERA...caroline-desia amu intentando separarse de caroline.

-un dia sin tocar tus enormes pechos...¡ES UNA TORTURA!-desia caroline apretujando los pechos de amu.

-pervertida..estamos en una ¡AREA!publica-desia lizette sermoneando a caroline.

-lo siento-dijo caroline con cara de perro callejero.

-bien empesemos las-deisa amu pero no pudo terminar por que miro algo que la dejo impactada.

-amu..-dijo lizette.

-amu-chan¿que sucede?-dijo caroline.

-¡UTAU!-girto amu.

-¡AMU!-dijo utau corriendo a abrazar a su amiga.

-¿cuando llegaste?-dijo amu desasiendo el abrazo.

-hoy..acavo de llegar hace como media hora..estoy aqui por que...es lo primero que se me ocurrio hacer en la ciudad de la moda-dijo utau feliz.

-jajajaj...¡oh!..mira ellas son unas amigas,lizette y caroline-dijo amu apuntando a sus amigas.

-hola mucho gusto-dijo utau guiñando su ojo y haciendo el signo de amor y paz.

-es placer es nuestro..conocer a semegante estrella-dijo caroline-o no lizette..¿lizette?-dijo caroline confundida,ya que su amiga no respondia.

-¡HOSHINA UTAU!..ES UN GRAN HONOR PARA MI ESTAR EN TU GRAN Y EXPLENDOROSA PRECENSIA..ES MAS DEBERIA MORIR,ES UN PECADO TENER QUE HABLAR CON TIGO-dijo lizette muy emocionada.

-y me dice que yo soy la loca-dijo caroline.

-bien..utau acompañanos-diji amu.

-¡deacuerdo!-dijo utau muy feliz.

**TIEMPO DESPUES...**

-amu-chan..tenemos que irnos,papa llamo y dijo que habra una cena familiar-dijo caroline.

-oh..no hay problema-dijo amu.

-¡NOS VEMOS UTAU!..no olvides que soy tu mayor fan-desia lizette.

-ya es hora de irnos-desia caroline,quien arrastraba a lizette.

-oye utau..¿no quieres benir ami departamento?-dijo amu.

-claro que si...tengo hambre espero que me des algo-dijo utau feliz.

-claro-dijo amu.

**EN EL DEPARTAMENTO..**

-chicas ya llegue-dijo amu.

-amu-chan-dijieron las cuatro charas al uniso.

-utau-dijo dia.

-ola chicas-dijo feliz utau.

-ola-dijieron iru y eru saliendo de sus respectivos huevos.

-¿y tadase-kun?-pregunto amu dejando las cosas de ambas en el sillon.

-se fue con ion y eduardo-dijo miki.

-¡bien!..asi podremos platicar mas agusto-dijo utau,sentandose en el sillon.

-no entiendo-dijo amu sentandose tambien.

-mira amu..estoy aqui,ademas de venir a dar mi gran concierto...tengo que hablar con tigo-dijo utau seria.

-sigo sin entender..pero ¿que es lo que quieres hablar con migo?-dijo amu confusa.

-el dia que hablamos por telefono...me colgaste cuando te dije que mi hermano habia vuelto-dijo utau.

-..-amu no podia emitir ninguna palbra.

-¿por que lo isiste?¿quieres a ikuto?-pregunyo utau aun mas seria,lo cual provocaba que amu se ientiera entre la espada y la pared.

-si...me di cuanta que lo amo-dijo amu con la cabeza asia abajo,sabia que utau pensaba que le gustaba tadase,pues si no era para menos ella misma le habia dicho que amaba a tadase.

-¿y tadase?-dijo utau,

-el..a el lo quiero como un gran amigo...la distancia que dejo ikuto al irse a buscar a su padre...me abrio los ojos,entendi que sin el no soy feliz-dijo amu con un poco de lagrimas en los ojos.

-no llores...no tienes por que-dijo utau abrazando a amu.-pero amu...hay algo que deves de saber-dijo uta.

-¿que?-pregunto desaciendo el abrazo de su amiga.

-bueno...cuando ikuto se fue...un chica entro a mi salon...despues de que regreso ikuto...el volvio a los estudios...y alli se conocieron el y alice-dijo utau.

-¿alice?-dijo amu.

-¡si!...ella es un poco extraña,pero deverdad es muy buena persona,es linda y tiene unos enormes pechos...pero ese no es el caso..ella tambien tiene charas se ha hecho muy buana amiga de mi y de kuukai y por dificil de creer de ikuto...y a ella creo que le gusta ikuto-dijo utau.

-..-amu quedo en un shock total,una chicas linda,con pechos grandes.

-pero amu...no creeo que sea un gran problema...ikuto me ha dicho que te extraña-dijo utau feliz.

-¿enserio?-dijo amu quien salio del shok.

-¡si!..asi que te digo esto para que no te desanimes..oh espera-dijo utau tomando su celular-mu tengo que irme..me nesesitan para los arreglos del sonido-dijo utau.

-no no hay problema...-dijo amu.

-a se me olvidaba..ten...estos son los pases para el consierto-dijo utau extendiendo su mano con 4 boletos.

-grasias utau-dijo amu feliz.

-bien iru,eru..vamonos-dijo utau.

-nos vemos chicas-dijieron las charas de utau.

-adios-dijieron las cuatro cjaras de amu.

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE...CONCIERTO DE UTAU.**

El gran esenario,butacas llenas de fans alocados,y una gran estrella brindaba su gran espetaculo,era utau quien cantaba con grandes animos.

-biendote...me doy cuanta que no devo de dejar de decaer mis animos...amo a ikuto y estoy dispuesta a luchar por el-decia amu mirando a su amiga que cantaba una cancion,que desia que no se riendira.

-¡UTAU! KYAAAA-gritaba lizette.

**BIEN ASTA AQUI LLEGO,SE QUE ES MUY CORTO PERO NO SE ME OCURRIO NADA MAS xD..**

**ESPERO QUE ENTRE EN MI BLOG Y QUE COMENTEN LOS ANIMES QUE TENGO,Y QUE TAMBIEN COMENTEN QUE QUIEREN QUE PONGA EN MI BLOG**

**NOS VEMOS!**


	9. Chapter 9

**AVISO IMPORTANTE.**

**DARCKLOVE****:AGRADESCO SUS COMETARIOS EN LO LARGO DE ESTA VERDAD SE LOS AGRADESCO MUCHO n.n,BUENO LA RAZON POR LA QUE LES DOY ESTE AVISO ES POR QUE NO POBLICARE EL CAPITULO DE ESTA HISTORIA DURANTE UN TIEMPO,SI LO SE PREGUNTARA EL POR QUE****¿NO?****.BUENO ES DEVIDO A QUE EL DOMINGO EN LA MA****ÑANA DESPERTE CON TEMPERATURA Y DESPUES SE PRESENTARON OTROS PROBLEMAS DE SALUD MAS QUE TENDRAN QUE SER TRATADOS,ASI QUE ESPERO QUE ENTIENDAN.**

**GRACIAS POR SU ATENCION.**


End file.
